Alternate Lion King: Remake
by Jonathan112
Summary: Pretty much the same summary as the original one I wrote but expect a few errors corrected, some modifications. Same characters and OCs, expect Musicals; original and from the movie. Rated T due to violence, M at some points due to blood and gore. I own nothing except my OCs. Hope you enjoy the Remake.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I own nothing but possible OCs. This is a remake of my "Alternate Lion King" story. I'm rewriting it because some ideas have popped into my head. Expect some changes to the story and possible original songs. By the way, expect Musicals some from the movies, some original. Ideas and Suggestions welcomed. Also, I do plan to finish the original, if I don't you will know. Also, expect some chapters in the remake to be from the Original Alternate Lion King Story I made just reedited, modified, or the same, just thought I'd give my readers a heads-up.

* * *

Alternate Lion King: Remake

Prologue: Making a new friend

A young cub chased after Zazu, the royal babysitter, protocol yammerer, or the perfect pouncing target whichever you prefer, until he heard crying. The young cub, who we now identify as Simba, walked towards the sound and saw a figure about his age hiding in the shadows and crying.

"Hello?" said Simba and he heard a gasp and the sound of claws scraping against dirt.

"I-I didn't d-do a-anything! I s-swear!" came the figure's response, fearful and hurt and definitely male.

"You okay?"

"Please, don't come any closer. You'll only ridicule or hurt me like everybody else."

"I won't."

"Y-you promise?"

"I promise."

The figure walked out of the shadows and into the mid-day sun and Simba's mouth dropped. The figure cringed back and when nothing happened he stepped out of the shadows completely. His fur matched Simba's but his mane was black, his eyes were gold, he had two short horns that curved back somewhat and wings that blended in with his fur yet looked reptilian (dragon wings covered in fur), he also had multiple cuts and bruises covering his body. He looked afraid of everything around him and Simba couldn't blame him. Zazu landed next to him and gasped.

"Young master, I believe this poor fellow hasn't even had a decent day in his life and he doesn't look that bad in my opinion." said "banana beak".

"What's your name?" asked Simba taking a non-threatening step forward.

"N-nobody's e-ever asked me for my name b-before, b-but it's Fang." said Fang giving a fearful smile.

"Cool name." said Simba smiling.

"T-thanks."

"What to play?" said Simba getting into a playful stance.

"I-I guess." said Fang getting into a stance too.

"Now young master be mindful." said Zazu and Simba rolled his eyes before a smirk appeared on his face and he leaned in close to Fang's ears and whispered and then Fang too got a smirk. Zazu meanwhile was babbling on and on about something unaware of Fang sneaking up on him until...

"GAH!" screamed Zazu as Fang pounced on him. Both Simba and Fang laughed while Zazu groaned. A few hours passed and it was near dusk when Simba's father came along.

"Simba." said Mufasa gaining his son's attention and then he noticed his son's friend's fear as the cub ducked under a rock and looked at Mufasa with fearful eyes.

"Fang, come on its alright. He's just my dad." said Simba to his newfound friend.

"No, I-I don't trust him." said Fang hiding.

"It's alright young one, I won't hurt, no matter what." said Mufasa calmly. Fang cautiously came out and hung his head and closed his eyes and waited for an attack.

"Why are you tense?" said Mufasa.

"Because every other group of lions I've been to attacked me due to my looks. I can't help it that I'm half dragon, but most of my lion side shows yet nobody cares! They call me a freak!" said Fang before he started crying.

"You can come with us." said Simba and then he looked at his dad with pleading eyes.

"Yes, he can come. No one deserves the treatment you have received Fang." said Mufasa as he got up and walked away with Simba following him yet Fang was shocked by their words.

"YES!" roared Fang before he ran after them with a full-blown smile on his face.

'Finally! I can have a home!' thought Fang as Pride Rock came into view.

* * *

Pride Rock; 30 Minutes Later

The trio arrive at the bottom of Pride Rock and Fang looks at the very end of the large rock structure and his face contorts into a thoughtful look.

"What are you doing?" asked Simba.

"I may be part dragon but nobody has let me learn to fly and that ledge looks like the perfect training spot..." said Fang without looking at Simba. Suddenly Fang was plowed into by another cub and the two rolled a bit before Fang pinned the cub and Simba burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Nala lost to a Lion/Dragon! HAHAHAHA!" laughed Simba.

Fang jumped off the cub and looked away before he unfolded a wing and began checking over the membranes.

"Thickness level...check, strength of membrane...check..." muttered Fang unaware of Nala looking him over.

"He's cute." said Nala smiling and (secretly) making Simba jealous and causing Fang to turn bright red in the face.

"S-stop! Y-you're making me blush!" said Fang hiding his face in his wings.

" Hahahaha. And funny." said Nala.

"Stop!" said Fang hiding his face with his wings further.

"Nala, stop embarrassing Fang. He's probably not used to compliments due to his...past." said Simba and Fang removed his wings from blocking his face.

"Yeah, I'm not used to them. Too much at once. I'm going go try something. Bye!" said Fang running up the natural stone steps of Pride Rock all the way to the ledge and then jumped off.

"I'm flying!" said Fang before he plummeted to the ground causing everyone to wince as they heard him crash, except Scar who chuckled at the little incident.

"I'm okay! The thorn bush broke my fall." said Fang and Scar burst out laughing.

* * *

END CHAPTER

The first part of this chapter is from the original, but the second bit is new. Thought I'd have some fun, by the way, for Musicals I suggest you have the music playing somehow, adds a bit to the scene.

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of the Remake. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I own nothing but my OCs. This chapter is probably the same as the original with a few add-ins and mistakes corrected, but overall nothing new. Sorry for the long wait on the update. By the way, for musical bit in this chapter I suggest that you HAVE the music of the song playing along with it.

* * *

Chapter 2: I just can't wait to be King and the Birdie Boiler

Simba ran past lounging lionesses and walked up to Nala and her mother.

"Hey Nala." said Simba.

"Hey Simba." replied Nala.

"Come on, I know this really cool place."

"Simba, I'm kind of in the middle of a bath."

"And it's time for yours." said Sarabi from behind Simba who tried to get away without any luck.

"Mom! You're messing up my mane." complained Simba and she smirked a little as he jumped down and fixed his "mane", Okay, okay! I'm clean, can I go now?"

"What mane?" joked Fang as he walked onto the scene with a huge smirk on his face because he knew that was Simba's soft spot.

"It'll grow in! Just you wait, Fuzzy Chest!" snapped Simba.

"So what is this place? It better not be any place dumb." said Nala.

"Yeah, what is this cool place?" asked Sarabi causing Simba to sweat a little.

"Oh...around the water hole..." began Simba but was interrupted by Nala.

"The water hole?! What's so cool about the water hole?!"

Simba turns around and somewhat whispers through clenched teeth, "I'll show you when we get there!"

"Oh! Mom, can I go with Simba?" said Nala turning her head towards her mother.

"What do you think Sarabi?" asked Nala's mother to Sarabi.

"Well..." said Sarabi.

Nala, Simba, and Fang: "Please?"

"...it's alright with me..."

All three: "Yeah!"

"...as long as Zazu goes with you."

"No! Not Zazu!" said Fang.

* * *

Near the Water Hole

"Step lively now. The sooner we get to the Water Hole, the sooner we can leave." said Zazu loud enough for the trio to hear.

"So where are we really going?" asked Nala to Simba.

"An Elephant Graveyard." replied Simba unaware of Fang freezing in his tracks, his eyes wide.

"WOW!" yelled Nala nearly blowing their cover.

"SHH! Zazu."

"Right. So how do we ditch the dodo?"

The two whisper and Zazu flies down landing in front of them.

"Just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be _thrilled_, what with you being betrothed and all." said Zazu.

"Be-what?" said Simba looking confused.

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced."

"Meaning...?" said Nala sharing her friend's confusion.

"One day, you two are going to be married." said Zazu almost sounding like he was chuckling while he said this.

"Yuck."

"Ewww."

"I can't marry her. She's my friend." said Simba.

"Yeah. It'd be so weird." said Nala.

"Well, sorry to burst the old bubble, but you two turtledoves have no choice. It's a tradition going back generations."

"Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go." said Simba.

"Not so long as I'm around." said Zazu.

"Well, in that case, you're fired."

"Hmmm...Nice try, but only the king can do that."

"Well, he is the future king." said Nala butting in.

"Yeah. So you have to do what I tell you." said Simba poking Zazu in the chest.

"Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed."

"Ha! Not the way I see it." said Simba pouncing towards Zazu and the scenery changes.

[I Just Can't Wait to be King Music]

Simba: **~I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!~**

Zazu: **~I've never seen a king of beasts**

**with quite so little hair~**

Simba: **~I'm gonna be the mane event**

**like no king was before**

**I'm brushing up on looking down**

**I'm working on my roar~**

*Zazu falls into a mud puddle, walks out and grabs a "towel"*

Zazu: **~Thus far a rather uninspiring thing~**

*Elephant whacks Zazu across water*

Simba: **~Oh, I just can't wait to be king!~**

"You have a long way to go young master if you think!"

Simba:** ~No one saying do this~**

Zazu: **~Now when I said that-~**

Nala: **~No one saying be there~**

Z: **~What I meant was-~**

S: **~No one saying stop that~**

Z: **~What you don't realize-~**

S and N:** ~No one saying see here~**

Z: **~Now see here!~**

S: **~Free to run around all day~**

Z: **~Well, that's definitely out-~**

S: **~Free to do it all my way!~**

Z: **~I think it's time that you and I**

**Arranged a little heart-to-heart~**

*Zazu flies into a rhino's butt*

N: ~**King's don't need advice**

**From little hornbills for a start~**

Z: **~If this is where the monarchy is headed**

**Count me out!**

**Out of service, out of Africa**

**I wouldn't hang about AAH!**

**This child is wildly getting out of wing~**

S: **~Oh, I just can't wait to be king!~**

S: **~Everybody look left~**

Z: "AH!"

N: **~Everybody look right~**

S: **~Everywhere you look I'm-**

**Standing in the spot light~**

Z: "Not yet!"

N and S, Chorus: **~Let every creature go for broke and sing**

**Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing**

**It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling~**

S: **~Oh, I just can't wait to be king!~**

N: **~Oh, I just can't wait to be king!~**

S: **~Oh, I just can't...~**

N: **~Just can't wait~**

*Fireworks explode*

Certain Meerkat: "Knock it off!" *Smashes stick into elephant's leg*

S and N: **~To be king!~**

[Music Ends]

Zazu from underneath a Rhino: "[Muffled] I beg your pardon madam but...GET! OFF! Simba? Nala? Fang?"

The two cubs laughed as they neared the Elephant Graveyard and slowed down to a walking pace.

"I can't believe that worked!" laughed Nala.

"I...am a genius." said Simba praising himself.

"Hey genius, I helped."

"Yeah, but I pulled it off."

"With me."

"Wanna bet?"

Simba pounces on Nala but gets pinned.

"Pinned ya." said Nala with a smirk.

"Hey let me up!" said Simba pushing her off and then tackling her again to get pinned again and then a geyser goes off and they look at the boneyard.

To each other: "Whoa!"

"See I told ya. Isn't awesome?" said Simba.

"We could get in big trouble." said Nala.

Fang suddenly dropped down in front of them, out of breath, his wings drooping a bit.

"Guys! We have to get out of here! NOW!" said Fang looking around nervously.

"Looks like little Fang-y's scared." teased Simba.

"It's Fang fuzz ball. And right now, we're all in very real danger!"

"There you three are! Come we must leave immediately! We're WAY beyond the boundaries of the Pridelands! And all in very real danger!" said Zazu.

"Looks like Banana Beak's scared too." taunted Simba.

"That's _Mr._ Banana Beak to you! And we ARE IN VERY REAL DANGER!"

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. HA HA HA HA HA HA!" said Simba walking in front of an Elephant Skull.

*Hyena Laughter*

Simba races back towards the group as three hyenas emerge from the skull and advance towards the four, Fang being in front.

"Well, well, well, Banzai, what have we here?" said the females hyena (Shenzi).

"Hmm, I don't know Shenzi uh, what do you think Ed?" said Banzai.

Ed's response is a gibberish laugh.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking, a quartet of trespassers!"

"And quite by accident let me assure you..." said Zazu trying to usher the kids away but Shenzi steps on his tail feathers.

"Whoa, whoa, wait wait. I know you, you're Mufasa's little stooge." said Shenzi.

"I madame, am the king's majordomo." said Zazu pulling his tail feather's out from under her foot.

"And that would make you...?" said Banzai as he and Ed circled them followed by Shenzi.

"The future king!" snapped Simba.

"Do you have any idea what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" said Shenzi.

"Puh, you can't do anything to me." said Simba rather cockily.

"Uh-uh, technically they can, we are on their land." said Zazu rather nervously.

"But Zazu, you told me they're nothing but a bunch of slippery, mangy stupid poachers."

"[Side mouthing and quietly] Ix-nay on the upid-stay..."

"Who you calling upid-stay?" said Banzai.

"My, my ,my! Look at the sun! It's time to go!" said Zazu as he, Simba, and Nala tried to get away while Fang stood frozen in place.

"Where do you think you're going? We'd _love_ for you to stay for dinner." said Shenzi herding them back a few feet.

"Yeah! We could have whatever's _lion_ around. [Air laughs]"

"Wait, wait! I got one. Make mine a _cub_ sandwich, what you think?"

[Laughter]

Ed pops up in front of Shenzi looking and pointing franticly.

"What Ed?!"

"Hey, did we order this dinner to go?"

"No. Why?"

"CAUSE THERE IT GOES!"

Simba and Nala are running through the boneyard with Fang forgotten and Zazu gets grabbed. After a few feet of running they stop.

"Did we lose them?" asked Nala looking around.

"Yeah, I think so. Hey, where's Zazu and Fang?" replied Simba.

"AH!" screamed Zazu as he was forced towards a geyser by Banzai.

"The little majordomo bird, hippity-hop, all the way to the birdie boilder." said Banzai before he slammed Zazu into a geyser.

"Oh no, not the birdie boiler! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Zazu before he was blasted into the sky on fire with hyenas laughing at him.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" said Simba.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiike...YOU?" said Shenzi with a sinister grin.

"Oops." said Simba as his ears drooped.

The hyenas charge and try to bite them but they miss and the two cubs run away only to run into another geyser.

*GASP!*

"BOO! [Hysterical Laughter]"

*Jaws snap!*

The two run away and climb up a elephant skull and slide down the spine and off a bone ramp and start climbing up.

"Simba!" cried Nala causing Simba to turn around to see her falling down the bones and he charges and slashes one of the hyenas across the face causing the one to growl menacingly. The duo come to a dead end on a weak area of rotten flesh and the two try to jump up the cliff side only to fall through the flesh and into the ribcage trapped between a rock wall and three hungry hyenas.

"Here Kitty, kitty." growled one of the hyenas.

*Weak growls from Simba*

"That was it. HA! Come on, try again." said Shenzi with a smirk.

*LOUD ROAR!*

All three hyenas: "HUH?!"

The three are knocked off their feet as a massive paw hits them and the three get into a fight with Mufasa and Fang arrives along with Zazu to see the fight. After a rough interrogation by Mufasa the three run off with their tails between their legs and Fang launches a fireball at the retreating hyenas but misses. Simba runs up to his father.

"Dad, I-"

"Let's go home." barked Mufasa and all three followed him.

"I thought you were very brave." said Nala quietly to a distraught Simba, all unaware of Scar watching them.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Like I said, a few corrections here and there, some add-ins but overall the same. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of the Remake. Chapter 3 is next. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I only own Fang, nothing else.

* * *

Chapter 3: Stampede and Aftermath

"Man I hate lions! I won't be able to sit for a week thanks to Mufasa." complained Banzai.

"HAHAHAHA." laughed Ed.

"Hey shut up!"

"Pffft...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Banzai growls before he tackles Ed and yipping and barking erupt from the two's roller-brawl.

"Would you two knock it off?" barked Shenzi.

"Well, he started it!" said Banzai pointing to Ed who was chomping on his own hind leg before he stopped and drool hung from his open mouth.

"It's no wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain."

"Man, I hate dangling."

"And lions."

"They're so pushy."

"And hairy."

Both: "And man are they uuuuuuugggggly! *Both laugh then freeze*"

"Oh, surely we lions are not all that bad." said Scar from atop a rocky platform.

"Oh, Scar, it's just you." said Banzai.

"Yeah, we were afraid it was somebody important." said Shenzi.

"Yeah, you know, like Mufasa."

"Charmed." said Scar sarcastically.

"Now that's power." said Banzai.

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shiver." said Shenzi.

"Mufasa!"

"Oooooooh! Do it again!"

"Mufasa, Mufasa, Mufasa!"

"Oooooooooh [Breaks into laughter] And it tingles me!"

"I'm _surrounded _by idiots!" mumbled Scar messaging his temples.

"Hey, hey, Scar! Did you bring us anything to eat? Huh?! Buddy, old pal, didya, didya, didya?!" said Banzai.

"I pretty much handed those cubs right to you and you couldn't even dispose of _them_." said Scar dropping a Zebra leg down to them which they ravenously dug into.

"[Muffled] Well, it's not like they were alone Scar." said Shenzi before she dug back into the leg.

"Yeah...*Swallows chunk of meat*...what're we supposed to do? Kill Mufasa?"

"Precisely." said Scar giving a sinister grin.

Banzai and Shenzi: "Huh?"

Scar jumps off the platform, between two rocks and lands on the zebra bone, smashing into the ground and geysers give off green gas.

[Be Prepared Music]

**Scar: ~I know your powers of retention**

**Are as wet as a warthog's backside**

**But thick as you are, pay attention!**

**My words are a matter of pride**

**It is clear from your vacant expressions**

**The lights are not all on upstairs**

**But we're talking kings and successions**

*Banzai and Shenzi laugh before they jump back into geysers*

**Even you can't be caught unawares~**

Banzai: "WHAO!"

Shenzi: "AHH!"

**~So prepare for the chance of a lifetime**

**Be prepared for sensational news~**

Banzai and Shenzi: "AAAHH!"

**~A shining new era**

**Is tiptoeing nearer~**

**Shenzi: ~And where do we feature?~**

**Scar: ~Just listen to teacher**

**I know it sounds sordid**

**But you'll be rewarded**

**When at last I am given my dues**

**And injustice deliciously squared~**

**Ed: "AAAAH!"**

**S: ~Be prepared!~**

Banzai: "Yeah, be prepared.

Yeah-heh...we'll be prepared, heh.

...For what?"

Scar: "For the death of the king."

Banzai: "Why? Is he sick?"

Scar: "No fool! We're going to kill him. And Simba, too."

Shenzi: "Great idea! Who needs a king?!"

Shenzi then Banzai joins in: "No king! La-la-la-la-laa-laa!"

Scar: "Idiots! There will be a king!"

Banzai: "Hey, but you said, uh..."

S: "I will be king!...Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!"

Shenzi and B: "Yaay! All right! Long live the king!"

Other Hyenas join in: "Long live the king! Long live the king!"

**[Music picks up]**

**Hyena Army (while doing the German High-Step(1): ~It's great that we'll soon be connected.**

**With a king who'll be all-time adored.~**

**S: ~Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected**

**To take certain duties on board**

**The future is littered with prizes**

**And though I'm the main addressee**

**The point I must emphasize is~**

*Jumps down in front of a hyena*

**~YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!~**

Hyena: "AAH!"

**~So prepare for the coup of the century~**

**(Oooh!)**

**~Be prepared for the murkiest scam~**

**(Ooooh...La! La! La!)**

**~Meticulous planning~**

**(We'll have food!)**

**~Tenacity spanning~**

**(Lots of food)**

**~Decades of denial~**

**(We repeat)**

**~Is simply why I'll~**

**(Endless meat)**

**~Be king undisputed~**

**(Aaaaaaaaah...)**

**~Respected, saluted~**

**(...aaaaaaaaaaaaaah...)**

**~And seen for the wonder I am~**

**(...aaaaaaaaaah!)**

**~Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared**

**(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)**

**~Be prepared!~**

**Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed plus Chorus(2): ~Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared**

**Be prepared!~**

[Music Ends]

*Evil Laughter fills the night air*

* * *

Next Day; Gorge

"So Uncle Scar, what's the surprise?" asked Simba as he followed his uncle.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." said Scar chuckling somewhat.

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised."

"No, no, no, no, no. It's just for you and your daddy, you know, sort of father...son thing. Well, I better go get him."

"I'll come with you."

"NO! [Regains composure] Heh, no. You just stay up here on this rock. Besides, you wouldn't want to wind up in another mess like you did with those hyenas, right?"

"You know about that?"

"Simba, everybody knows about that. Oh, by the way, you may want to work on that little roar of yours okay?"

"Oh, okay."

Scar begins walking off to "get Simba's father".

"Hey Uncle Scar. Will I like the surprise?"

"Simba, it's to _die_ for!"

Meanwhile on top of the gorge, three certain hyenas wait in the shadows near a her of wildebeests.

*Stomach growls*

"Hey shut up!" barked Banzai to his stomach.

"Quiet!" snapped Shezi.

"I can't help it! I'm so hungry...I gotta have a wildebeest!"

"Stay put!"

"Can't I have one of the little sick ones?"

"NO! We wait for the signal from Scar."

Scar then comes into view on a rock.

"There he is. Let's go." said Shenzi and the three move in. Meanwhile, back in the Gorge.

"Little roar. Puh!" mumbled Simba to himself before a chameleon walks into view.

*Weak meow-like roar*

The chameleon does nothing.

*Weak roar*

Still nothing

*LOUD WEAK ROAR*

The chameleon scurries away due to the loudness and a echo resounds across the Gorge and Simba smiles before he hears rumbling and sees pebbles "dancing". He looks up to see the wildebeest herd charging towards him and he freezes but only for a second before he takes off running trying to get away from the stampeding herd. He is soon overrun and climbs up a tree to get away from the stampede.

A fair distance away, Mufasa and Zazu are walking around.

"Oh look sire, the herd is on the move." said Zazu pointing towards the herd.

"Odd..." mutters Mufasa before the sound of panting reaches his ears.

"Brother! Stampede...in the Gorge...Simba's down there!" gasped Scar showing "concern and fear" for his nephew.

"Simba...?"

Both lions take off for the Gorge followed by Fang from the skies. The Lion/Draong Hybrid flew down into the Gorge and spotted Simba clinging tightly to a tree.

"Fang, help!" cried Simba.

"Hang on buddy! I'll get help!" said Fang before he took off but somehow a rather large pebble struck one of his wings and he plummeted into herd and he somehow managed to dodge the hooves of the panicking herd and he got into a crevice that shielded him from the herd. Zazu then flew into the Gorge and found Simba.

"Zazu help me!" yelled Simba trying to get a better grasp.

"Your father's on the way! Hold on!" said Zazu flying off.

"Hurry!"

Mufasa and Scar slid down the cliff wall and came to a pathway that overlooked the herd and Zazu arrived on the scene.

"There! In that tree!" said Zazu pointing at the tree.

"Hang on Simba!" yelled Mufasa as a wildebeest smashed into the tree, weakening it and almost Simba to lose his grip.

"AAAH!" screamed Simba in panic.

Mufasa jumped down and ran towards the tree going against the stampeding herd's "flow."

"This is awful Scar! What do we do?!Whatdowedo?!WhatI'lldo?! I know! I fly back for help, I'll-OOF!" said Zazu hurriedly before Scar smacked him into the rock wall knocking him out. Scar watched with glee as his brother tried to save Simba by putting him on a rock ledge above the herd only to get struck and pulled into wildebeest "river" and then jump out and climb up a rock wall where he was waiting.

"Scar! Broth-brother! Help me!" said Mufasa as his claws were losing their grip. Scar looked indifferent before he lunged forward and put his claws into his brother's paws, drawing blood.

"Long live the king!" growled Scar in his brother's face before he threw him off the ledge.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Mufasa as he fell towards the herd.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Simba watching his father fall.

* * *

30 Mintues Later

Fang climbed out of the crevice and shook the dust out of his fur and looked around following the sounds of crying. He followed the sound until he saw Scar crying over the dead body of his brother.

"Scar?" said Fang cautiously and the lion's head shot up.

"You! You could have saved my nephew and then my brother wouldn't be dead!" snapped Scar at Fang.

"I-I don't see Simba's body. M-maybe he-AAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Fang as Scar swiped his claws across Fang's face.

"Don't you even mention my nephew's name! He didn't live! He was impaled on a wildebeest's horn after Mufasa dropped him when climbing up the cliff, in his panic he lost his hold and plummeted to his death! As the king's brother and his son's uncle, I now take the throne and ban you from stepping foot on Pride Rock, penalty is death! I also ban you from talking to anybody of the pride!" snapped Scar tears in his eyes.

Fang clutching the right side of his face, took off running and never looked back. Scar wiped his tears away and took the Grammy handed to him.

"Thank you, I do love my fans." said Scar happily before he walked towards Pride Rock to deliver the wonderful, ur um "terrible" news he corrected himself.

* * *

Water Hole; 2 Hours Later

Fang looked at his reflection in the water. Three scars ran across his right eye horizontally, blood still leaking from them. He tensed when he heard the grass rustling behind him.

"Fang?" came the voice of Nala and he relaxed.

"Hi Nala." said Fang not turning around.

"You okay?"

"No...no I'm not." said Fang still not turning around.

"It's not your fault Fang. I still consider you a friend, as do some of the lionesses. Don't go back into hiding Fang. I'll keep in touch." said Nala before she walked away.

"He's not dead." muttered Fang under his breath as he looked at his reflection.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Not much changed in this chapter, I mostly fixed some spelling errors. Sorry it took me so long to update.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I only own Fang. This chapter was originally a "deleted" chapter in the original but I decided to add it. Expect some gory scenes here so this chapter I suppose would be rated "M".

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fang's Teen Years in the Shadow Lands (Pride Lands under Scar)**

Fang growled lightly as he dragged the dead hyena back to his small cave which he was rapidly outgrowing but could he find a better one? No, Scar pretty much forbid that. The hyena was dead because its face was burnt to crisp with the skull showing through the burnt flesh. His previous kill had been an antelope but the hyenas had stolen it, but not without losses in their numbers.

_+FLASHBACK+_

_Fang growled as a hyena lunged at him only to have his face ripped off by the Lion/Dragon's claws. One managed to get on his back but was instantly thrown off and had its throat crushed then brutally ripped out in a shower of blood. Fang then spit a fireball at a charging hyena, igniting its fur and it screamed in agony as its flesh was slowly burned. Fang then turned back to his prize but found three hyenas dragging it away. With a roar that was a mix of a teenage dragon and a lion, he charged after them and one of the foolish creatures tried to hold him off only to be crippled by having all but one leg broken in the ensuing scuffle._

_Fang looked down at the bleeding and beating hyena with no inch of pity._

_"Hmmm, what should I do with you?" said Fang putting on a thoughtful pose._

_"Let me go?" said the hyena in a lame attempt to survive._

_"Hmmm...no. I have a better idea." said Fang before he inhaled and let loose a torrent of fire, causing the hyena to scream in pain as its face was slowly burnt off. After roughly ninety seconds, the hyena quit thrashing and screaming in pain and lied there limply. Fang then slowly slit the hyena's throat as he had a sadistic gleam in his eyes._

_+END FLASHBACK+_

Fang stopped at the entrance to his cave and begin ripping chunks of flesh off the dead hyena.

*Grass Rustles*

"If its another hyena trying to steal my lunch, I didn't know they were cannibals." said Fang, his voice filled with annoyance.

"No hyenas here." said a familiar voice and he relaxed.

Nala walked out of the tall grass near his small cave and looked at the dead hyena with some disgust but let it go.

"Glad you could finally visit Nala." said Fang, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Do you have to be so mean Fang?"

"Hmmm, considering I can no longer visit Pride Rock where most of my previous friends were, I have to deal with hyenas constantly stealing my meals which results in them BECOMING my meal...then yeah, I have to be somewhat mean. I'm isolated, I'm constantly attacked, no friends...you try dealing with all the pressure!"

Nala backs up somewhat and Fang draws in a deep breath.

"Sorry...since that day, I've...become somewhat sarcastic." said Fang calmly.

"Try 'very sarcastic'." said Nala trying to lighten the now tense mood.

"So how are things back on Pride Rock, now that Scar has taken over?"

"Terrible. He lets the hyenas boss us around, everyday we have to 'cater' to them, and they hunt more than they need. The grass is dying more and more everyday, heck even the water is drying up."

"Oh, little miss perfect swore." teased Fang smirking.

"Oh shut up."

Suddenly hyena laughter fills the air and Fang turns towards Nala.

"Get out of here." said the lion/dragon calmly and the lioness nods before she runs off and hides.

A large group of hyenas walk into view and Fang glares at them.

"Ready for another beat down freak?" said the lead hyena with a sneer.

"Let's see how many I can kill today." said Fang nonchalantly.

*Lion/dragon roar*

*Hyenas yelping*

Nala looked away as blood splattered against the cave's outside walls, painting the yellow rock formation crimson and she tried drown out the agonized cries of the hyenas as Fang ripped them apart in a way that cannot be described due to this story's rating (in other words, the scene A for "Adult" and I'd rather not go above an M rating).

The lead hyena backed away slowly from Fang as the adolescent lion/dragon advanced on him.

"What was that about a beat down?" said Fang glaring at the hyena with bloodlust.

The hyena begins whimpering in fear as he's backed up into a wall with no way to escape. Fang raised a paw, unsheathing the claws hidden in his paws which were sharper than your average lion's and brought them down on the hyena.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Jungle...

Simba was relaxing on a sun-bathed rock when...

"{Distant} AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A pained scream reached his ears and he looked around before he shrugged and went back to reclining.

"Probably my mind playing tricks on me..." muttered the lion under his breath.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Sorry it took me so long to update and sorry if this chapter is short. I'm somewhat low on ideas for this remake but I am trying my best. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


End file.
